Don't Make Me Turn This Thing Around
by noturbaby
Summary: Season Six Finale Spoiler!  This Scene takes place immediately after the finale.


**"I am the new god, a better one. You will bow down and profess your love for me as your lord or I will destroy you."**

The room crackled with energy and time stood still. The Winchesters looked to each other and just as Dean was about to speak, a Figure appeared.

The humans in the room stared at the Figure with open mouthed awe. Castiel acknowledged it with a small expectant nod.

A stern look from the Figure silenced the hunters' questions before they could be asked.

"Castiel."

"Father."

"What have you done?"

"What You wouldn't." The former angel glared haughtily. "You wouldn't dirty Your hands to save Your creation so I took it upon myself to -"

"- to become a 'god' in order to save the world?" The indignation couldn't be mistaken.

Cas remained calm. "Yes."

"That was not _your_ mission. I had Dean for that and he was doing just fine."

"He went to hell -"

"We've all been to hell."

"He sold his soul to save Sam; to save the one destined to raise Lucifer."

The Figure smiled a little at Dean. "Dean isn't the first man to misunderstand my directives. To Dean, Sam _is_ the world." He looked Sam. "And he was right, in the end, Sam was needed to stop the apocalypse." He turned back to Castiel. "Your mission was to raise my son, Dean, follow his orders so that _he_ may save the world. Not you."

Perturbed, Castiel glared at the Figure then raises his hand. Dean, Sam and Bobby shielded their eyes to the bright light.

The Figure seem unimpressed. "Castiel," He spoke with a stern harshness, "Lucifer was exiled for far less hubris than you are showing. Do you dare think I can't destroy you? The only power you have is power I've seen fit to allow you."

Castiel was furious and a bright light shone from his raised hand. The Figures raised His hand and absorbed the light.

After a moment, all was quiet again.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked slowly.

"You are not meant to understand," He replied before putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder and commanding, "Go get Michael and Crowley and free Adam's soul."

With a bow of his head, Castiel disappeared.

The Figure turns to the hunters and smiled.

"Dad?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

They are answered with a smile, but John Winchester turned to Bobby Singer who whispered, "John?"

"It's good to see you, Bobby. Thank you for all you've done for My boys. I couldn't have asked for more. Believe Me when I say you'll be rewarded."

The two men shook hands and all Bobby's aches and pains disappeared. "Well, I'll be damned."

John laughed. "Actually, quite the opposite." Turning to His astonished sons He said, "Well, come on boys and give your old man a hug."

Sam and Dean looked to each other before stepping forward into an awkward three man embrace.

After a moment, they step back, but John clapped a hand on their shoulders. "I am so proud of you boys. Sam, what you were willing to do to save mankind was more than I had a right to ask of you. And Dean, even after everything you've been forced to endure you still had faith in your brother. Even now, you're still willing to sacrifice everything for love, for family, for this world." He pauses to admire both of His sons. "Thank you for proving that My faith in you was well placed. Thank you both for reminding Me of My greatest gift."

Castiel returned with Michael and Crowley and all of them knelt immediately before John, who acknowledged them with a curt nod.

John turned to the hunters. "You will find the Impala fixed, fueled, and waiting for you, as she always will be. Team Free Will is free to ... carry on."

Sam and Bobby were about to protest when Dean put a hand on each man's shoulder and directed them to the door. Turning back to his Father, Dean says, "Dad, Cas saved our asses more times than I can count."

"Thank you, Dean, but what happens to Cas is now up to Cas; he has some decisions to make. Look after each other."

"Always," the hunters replied. John gave them a smile in return that Dean remembers earning only once or twice before in his life.

"Hey, Dean, catch." Dean turned just in time to snag his amulet from the air, as John faced the beings kneeling before Him.

disclaimer: Supernatural and it's characters belong to the CW and Kripke. If I owned them they'd have better publicity and a couple emmys.


End file.
